


According to Plan

by TheSourceOfAll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Rowena MacLeod, Crossover, Don’t copy to another site, Protective Crowley, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Rowena MacLeod, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester's magical son, Witch Rowena MacLeod, more tags as i figure this out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSourceOfAll/pseuds/TheSourceOfAll
Summary: "A witch, a demon and a baby walk into a bar. It sounds like the start of a bad joke."In order to keep Sam Winchester's child from being used to end the world, the Winchesters agree to send him to another dimension where he could grow up like a 'normal' boy while they stayed behind to keep their enemies from tracking them down.Enter Rowena, as a doting grandmother and one of the few people capable of curbing the child's magical outbursts.It's not a great plan, but it's the best they've got.Jack opens said portal.The Winchesters promise to visit as soon as things die down.And Charlie, Charlie is just too young to really understand what is happening.Everything is going according to plan, until it isn't.Luckly, for them, the adults had questionable morals at best.
Kudos: 6





	According to Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I've been plagued by this idea for a while and decided to write it all out.   
> As the story progresses you'll get a glimpse of what led them to move universes.

The MacLeods were certainly a strange bunch, in fact, that was their defining trait and as such, the first thing you would notice when in their presence. The fact that they were not only completely bothered by the opinions of others but reveled in it seemed to cause great distress to the more conservative neighbors.

That being said, they were perfectly well mannered. Warm greetings, polite nods and delicious cookies for the neighborhood bake sale. Rowena MacLeod, was never seen with a hair out of place, she was so well put together that most were shocked to find out she had a grandson. She didn't look a day over forty in fact, in all the years since she moved there, the woman didn't seem to age at all. 

She, of course, would share her unusual skincare routine with anyone who asked but her choice of ingredients was so unorthodox as to dissuade even the strong-willed. Everything had to be organic and fresh! 

Rowena didn't work, focusing on raising her grandson, Charlie. His poor mother had been killed due to his father's work in law enforcement. The family then decided to move Charlie across the Atlantic and Rowena, being the doting grandmother that she was, jumped at the chance to look after the toddler. 

Although it's just the two of them, the rest of the family will occasionally stop by. Crowley is the more frequent of their visitors. A 'hedge fund manager' with a penchant for expensive suits and business deals. A gifted business man, if Rowena is to be believed. 

The father, Samuel Winchester, is a giant of a man and positively American. He is often accompanied by Dean, his older brother and another of Charlie's uncles. During those times, Charlie is always with them. It really is heart breaking that Samuel and Charlie can't live together for the child's safety.

Then there is Castiel, a cousin to the Winchester brothers. He's an odd fellow but no less friendly and his son, Jack. An upstanding young man that is set to follow in his family's footsteps despite Rowena's attempts to lure him into a more profitable profession.

Rowena didn't seemed bothered by lack of female family members. Genetics, she claimed. Both sides of the family favored male heirs. She rarely mentioned Charlie's other grandmother, the two didn't seem to get along as far as the neighbors could say. The woman in question apparently wasn't fit to raise a cactus much less be trusted with a child. But Rowena refused to expand on that, much to the gossipers' disappointment. 

With that being said, they lived an ordinary life with its ordinary troubles. Charlie was the quiet type, if not the most obedient, but his teachers were quick to assure you that he was trying his best. You see, Charlie's idea of acceptable behavior was a bit off.

He would make up stores of monsters that left his classmates in tears. When someone was particularly mean to him, he would throw water on them from a vial that he insisted on carrying around everywhere. He also insisted the Cat lady that lived two streets behind his was a witch.

Rowena of course made him apologize to the old woman. Not for calling her a witch, but for exposing someone in public. The neighbors would have been concerned if they weren't used to their oddness. Rowena paid them no mind, instead lecturing Charlie about the witch hunts and how careless comments could bring harm to others. 

Charlie promised to be mindful of his words and even hugged the woman, Mrs. Figgs of Privet Drive. The woman seemed shocked into silence but that didn't stop them from wishing her a nice evening and continuing on their walk. 

Another oddness of the MacLeod household was the diligence with which the two exercised. From Tai Chi to sword fighting, they had done it all, and in the front yard for all to see. Of course, Charlie used toy weapons but still, it was quite the sight. Sometimes the neighborhood kids would join them. 


End file.
